Descendants and Ancestors
by FordLey
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel find themselves transported 130 years into the future and find Slugterra where they find Ciel's living descendant residing there. Master and butler learn to sling slugs and a Phantomhive family secret contained in a journal Eli found. However, each day that passes by Slugterra's energy is slowing killing Sebastian. And Slugterra's origins/existence are made known
1. Chapter 1

_1885, England, the Phantomhive Mansion_

Lightning flashed across the night sky, bringing light to the dark clouds for only a split second. Finny watched from the window with a solemn look on his young, feminine face. He never liked it when it rained. He couldn't go outside because rain means mud, and mud means dirty shoes, and dirty shoes means mud trails in the mansion, and Sebastian detests muddy trails in the mansion. The butler has already gotten onto Finny for that one time he went out to play in the rain with Bardroy. They were covered in the mushy dirt from head to toe and Sebastian wouldn't let them back into the mansion until the rain washed off all the mud, Sebastian gave them each a scrubber to get the mud off each other but it still took them an hour to get clean enough to go back inside.

Finny never liked to anger the butler. He always looked scary when he was angry. Sometimes when Sebastian was really mad Finny could swear he saw the butler's eyes turn into a light shade of red. Like there was a demonic entity living inside of Sebastian that feeds on anger and uses that weakness to make its appearance through the butler's eyes. Or maybe he was just imagining things whenever panicked by Sebastian. Finny could never tell.

A sign escaped from Finny's plump lips. The blonde was bored out of his mind. While the lightning was pretty to look at and all but after some time it's a dull sight. He didn't know what to do at the moment. There weren't any chores for him to do and it was too early to go to bed, though he wasn't sure if he could get to sleep even if he tried. Finny wanted to do something but didn't know what.

Finny thought to himself for a minute. If the young master wasn't too busy, then he could probably teach Finny how to play one of the many board games the Earl of Phantomhive always played. Or maybe the young master can think up of something for Finny to do.

With that in mind, Finny set out to look for his young employer. Finny went up the stairs and walked through the many hallways until he had reached his young master's studies. Finny gulped; a little afraid he might disturb the pre-teen from his paperwork and end up with a dart in the head, again.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Finny raised his hand and gently knocked on the door a few times. The blonde screwed his eyes shut waiting for a reaction but heard nothing from the other side of the door. He knocked just a little harder. Still no answer.

"Young Master?" Finny said, he knocked once again but this time he knocked too hard with his superhuman strength, the door busted in half with splinters flying a few feet away.

Finny stood there frozen, about to go into shock. He is dead. He is so, so, so dead. Sebastian is going to murder him for this. He is going chop Finny up into little pieces stitch him back together, rip him up again then make a deal with the devil to open up a portal to Hell to throw the strawberry blonde in. A little overboard for something as petty as a broken door but Finny had little to no doubt that Sebastian has the ability to give a very nasty punishment to someone as naïve and misunderstood as Finny.

Finny came out of his thoughts when he realized there wasn't any grumbling or angry complaints coming from the twelve-year-old head of the Phantomhive company and household. That was when Finny noticed the blunette, boy very slowly pacing back and forth to where his desk is and back in front of the open window that was letting the rain in.

Was the young master sleep walking?

"And what exactly happened here Finnian," the said boy let out a terrified, girly, shriek at the sound of the voice of the man he oh so desperately wished was there examining the door he broke.

"I got bored and there was nothing for me to do," Finny babbled frantically, "so I thought the young master could have me do something for him. I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I knocked again a little harder and broke the door, I'm so sorry Sebastian!" Finny was on the brink on panicked tears as he went on and on apologizing, terrified about the punishment he would have to pay.

Sebastian gave a disappointed shake of his head after he was finished looking at the splintered and broken doorway. He didn't care for the door for too long as his attention went over to his master who abruptly stood in front of the window as soon as Sebastian laid his eyes on the boy. Rain drops made their way through the window and onto Ciel with help from the wind, very slowly soaking the boy's clothes and the carpets around him.

"Oh young master," Sebastian said to the sleeping boy as he began walking toward the earl's direction. "Sleeping on the job again?"

_So the young master was sleepwalking_, Finny thought, relieved that Sebastian didn't stay on the previous subject, though he knew he would be punished eventually.

Just as Sebastian was within five feet from his master, Ciel climbed and jumped out of the window. A surprised Sebastian gasped then jumped after his master. "Ciel! Sebastian!" Finny screamed in shock and fear as he ran towards the window Sebastian and Ciel once stood. He looked out the window and saw Sebastian standing in the grass with their master in his arms.

Finny took deep breathes to calm his rapidly beating heart. Now that was scary. He thought they were going to be splattered all over the ground. They were on the third floor of the mansion and a fall from that height could've caused some form of injury to an ordinary person. But Sebastian was no ordinary person; he was extraordinary with many talents and abilities that Finny admired about him so much. Despite how frightening Sebastian can get when provoked at times, Finny couldn't help the little attraction he felt towards Sebastian. From the man's good looks to his intelligence and amazing abilities, Sebastian could sweep a person of any gender off their feet.

Sebastian then began running towards the entrance of the mansion with astonishing speeds. However, Sebastian didn't make it for he, along with Ciel, was struck by huge bolt of lightning. Sebastian screamed in pain as did Ciel from the violent wake call. "Nooooo!" Finny screamed as well. The lightning was gone as soon as it came but unfortunately it took Sebastian and Ciel with it.

Finny watched the space of scorch grass in horror as his heart rate sped up again. He fell to his knees and broke down in tears. His thin shoulders shook with every sob that escaped his mouth. His hands covered his face as he cried. What would he and everybody else do without their master or Sebastian around?

Just then, Finny heard hurried footsteps run towards the studies. Bardroy and Maylene were at his side in a flash. They were asking him what was wrong and what happened. But how is Finny supposed to explain to them what he just witnessed if he couldn't understand nor explain the situation himself. It just didn't make any sense to him. Finny latched onto Bardroy and cried even harder in the man's shoulder.

Bardroy and Maylene look at each other with concern looks. They wanted to know what happened but it's clear that Finny is too upset to talk about it. Although they were worried out of their minds they were just going to have to wait until Finny calms down to tell them, which they hoped was soon. Because Finny was a sensitive young boy, but what could have happened that cause him so much misery?

_2012, Slugterra, the Surface_

"Sebastian what is going on here?" Ciel, now wide awake, shouted over the pelting rain. His arms were wrapped tightly around his butler's neck. "Where are we?"

"I'm not so sure, Young Master," Sebastian answered truthfully as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. They didn't look like they were in England, or even their own time for that matter. This confused Sebastian to a great extent. Time travel is possible, the demon butler knew, but the question is how did a single strike of lightning send them here? Sebastian took cover under the front porch of a random house. Setting down his contractor, Sebastian went into deep thought. The atmosphere definitely had a different feel to it.

"I don't think you would believe this," Sebastian began, "I don't think we're in England, I don't think we are even in our own time."

"Sebastian, what is this nonsense you're talking about?" Ciel didn't believe, nor think, about the possibility of time traveling or any other nonsense like that. To Ciel most things like that belonged in fantasy and science-fiction books. Although he probably shouldn't doubt very much about these things anymore; Sebastian was a demon after all. And they have been through many adventures with demon hounds, ghosts and Grim Reapers. Time travel should be no different, sort of.

Sebastian gave a slight glare towards his young boss, "Young Master, I'm saying we have traveled into the future. But what baffles me is how/why this happened."

"Well, can't you take us back to past?" Ciel questioned. "You are a demon, is there something to do to take us back to our time."

Sebastian slowly shook his head back and forth. "I'm afraid it is not that simple. Every demon, like every human being, is unique in their own ways. Not all demons can do everything. You see, Young Master, our powers are specialized on a certain category. Elemental demons' or a spirits' powers are limited to what their element is. Time traveling, or dimension traveling for that matter, is actually a rare ability. Even so, it is best not to tinker with the fabric of time and space whether you're from the dark or the light. The only one who can do this without any permanent damage to the universe is God himself, though he prefers not to; mostly because it is mainly practiced with dark magic). So no, I cannot take us back. I don't have that kind of power. It is not my specialty." The last thing was partly true. Time travelling wasn't his thing. But there is this strange vibe in the air that made him feel kind of...well...weak. Sebastian didn't know how to describe it, yet it seemed oddly familiar. Like he's read something like this in a book in Hell's library.

Back to the time travel dilemma. There are other possibilities that could help take them back to their own time. They could find a witch who could send them back but it takes a very powerful dark witch to do that; Sebastian has been to the future, by accident, once before so he knows there many crazy people who _think_ they're witches and contain some mystical powers when they certainly do not. Sebastian never thought a chance he could go back to the future and dreads meeting one of those lunatics again. Sure they may be easy prey, but they taste bad.

"So what you're saying is," Ciel took a seat on a bench swing as he spoke, "we are stuck here unless God allows us to go back? But He is unwilling to mess up time by doing anything else that could help us?"

"I'm afraid so," Sebastian replied solemnly. "I don't doubt that _He_ wants sent us back at some point, but things happen for a reason. We just have to find out what our reason is for being here."

"Just great," Ciel huffed. Sebastian openly smiled at the boy's frustration. One of the things they liked to do with each other get on the other's nerves, but not to a breaking point. It was just fun seeing the other get agitated or unease. Ciel is the only contractor Sebastian has ever made a deal with that he could be compatible with. To Sebastian Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive Company and Head of Phantomhive Manor had become somewhat of a friend to him. Whenever the crow demon looks at Ciel and really thinks about him, Sebastian gets this little warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest where his heart should be.

Sebastian was brought out of this thought when he spotted something from the corner of this eye with his incredible eye sight; he saw a coin rolling in the street, completely unaffected by the rising water from the rain. The coin circled around a manhole once before stopping in a position where the manhole and the coin were perfectly aligned at where Sebastian stood on the front porch. The black clad butler cocked his head slightly to the side. He looked up at the sky as if expecting to see someone controlling the coin before looking back down at the street.

Ciel noticed his butler's attention was on something else and asked what he was looking at. The only answer Ciel got was a grab at the hand that supported his head then dragged out into the rain and the middle of the street.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" Ciel pried his hand out of Sebastian's.

"Young Master," Sebastian said crouching down, "look at this." He pointed to the coin that stood on its side not moving despite the constant flow of water passing it, as if someone had super glued the coin on that very spot.

Ciel looked at the coin Sebastian pointed at and furrowed his blue brow. How was something like that possible? The coin suddenly started moving again, startling Ciel in the process, and rolled over and fell through one of the holes on the metallic lid. Both Ciel and Sebastian were puzzled at this. It was clear to Sebastian that they were supposed to follow the coin, but why into the sewer of all place? And what exactly is He planning for him and his young master? Thinking a little more Sebastian noticed that he didn't hear coin make the "plop" sound whenever an object falls into a liquid. It was more like a clang as if there's no water down there at all. Sebastian furrowed his brow at this. He lifts the heavy lid with eased. Ciel and Sebastian looked through the hole to see the same copper coin rolling around in a circle narrowly avoiding the rain that fell from the ground's opening. Ciel squint his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"I think we're supposed to follow it," said Sebastian. The demon butler motioned for Ciel to get on his back in a piggy back ride. Ciel gave a bewildered look before getting on his servant's back as he climbed down the latter to follow the mysterious, suspicious and self-moving coin.

"Sebastian, what makes you think we should be following that coin?" Ciel asked.

"Well young master, you know _He _works in mysterious ways," Sebastian's voice sounded in distaste when he said "He" and as he spoke the rest of his sentence. As much as he hated the idea of following silent orders from the creator of the universe Sebastian had no choice. I mean, what else was he supposed to do? Go around knocking on people's doors asking for a place to stay because they're time travelers from the 19th century and have nowhere else to go? And that they need a time machine to back to their own time? Yeah, that would really work. Then _Sebastian_ would be labeled as one of the kooks, running around with a young gir-boy. The demon would prefer to try to find a way back to the past himself but there were too many variables that are either science–fiction related or something ridiculous like an hour glass that could take you to the past, present or future you have to find it in an ancient temple guarded by booby traps.

Sebastian had gotten to the bottom of the latter and observed his surroundings. It wasn't the kind of sewer Ciel nor the demon butler were expecting. The ground was dry, except where the rain leaked around the lid, and looked more like a tunnel. The two of them saw the coin standing on its thin side some feet away before it rolled towards the end of the tunnel before taking a right turn. Ciel remained on Sebastian's back, not wanting to touch the ground with his feet just yet, as Sebastian continued to follow the coin through the tunnels. After a few twists and turns Sebastian stopped in front of a square-shaped hole in the ground.

_Funny,_ Sebastian thought, _reminds me of "Alice in Wonderland". Instead of following the white rabbit we have to follow the silver coin._ Very _funny Almighty One._

"Hold on tight, my lord," Sebastian warned. The demon butler took a few seconds (like he was hesitant to jump down there) then took a leap down into the hole.

Shane hideout, Slugterra

Kord and Eli were in the garage as Kord worked on upgrading their mechas. Eli sat down on floor next to the tool box reading a book, pausing every now and then to hand Kord the tool that was currently requested. The book Eli was reading they had found last week when they were in the garage Eli had accidently kicked Kord's brand new, cause Kord ate his other during the slug race, wretch across the floor and under the work bench. When Kord bent down to get it he noticed a little switch on the wall, he showed Eli and they flipped the switch. Next thing they knew a little compartment opened up to reveal a medium-sized rectangular safe.

"What is it?" Eli reached out a hand and pulled it out.

The safe had an old, rusty number combination lock on it.

"I got it," Kord said. The cave troll took the lock in his forefinger and thumbs pulled and broke it off with ease. The action made Eli melt at the sight of it. Kord was so strong.

"Thanks," Eli lift up the latch then pushed back the top.

Inside the box was a light brown leather journal with a sewn in string tie around it. Eli picked it up and a piece of yellowish scratch paper fell out from between the pages. That struck the blunette as odd. Out of curiosity, Eli opened it. Kord looked over Eli's shoulder as they read the letter.

_Dear Eli,_

_Remember when you were seven and you asked me where your name came from? I never answered your questioned because I wanted it to be a surprise._

_This book is the diary of your great-great-great-great grandfather. When this book was given to me by your grandmother, I didn't know what to think until I started reading it. The stories of his life are just so dramatic and humorous I could not put this book down. Reading this book you might think that this is a work of fiction but trust me, it isn't. It's so full of inspiration you wouldn't know what to do with it. I enjoyed reading it and I know you will too. Just be careful with it. It's pretty old._

_Love, your father, Will Shane_

_P.S. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for an answer for such a simple little question. But apparently the answer to that little question is bigger in comparison. _

_P.S.S. To answer the question you might be currently thinking, no I am not going Jigsaw on you._

_XOXOXOX_

"Uh, what does 'going Jigsaw' mean," said a confused Kord.

"Oh, it's just an expression my dad and I made," Eli said, "the meaning of it takes a little bit of explaining when you don't know the "Saw" movies-"

"Huh-what," Eli was snapped out of the memory as he realized that Kord was speaking to him.

"I said, let's take a break," Kord said, "and do you want to get something for lunch."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kord help Eli up off the floor. He rolled his eyes at the teen as grayish-blue eyes never faltered the page he was currently reading in his ancestor's diary.

"Okay, I think you need a break from that book," the cave troll said.

"Hehe, sorry," scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "but I can't help it. My great grandfather's life is addicting to read about."

"What's so interesting about an old man's life from a century ago, bro?"

"I'll lend you the book as soon as I'm done with it," Eli put the book down on the table beside the couch. "Because this is one story you have to read for yourself to know how special it is. So, what are we having for lunch?"

"Well, I was thinking pizza," suggested Kord.

"Sounds good to me," said Eli. "Hey, do you know where Burpy is?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Because Burpy and Joules suddenly came out of nowhere along with tango music blaring from the stereo. The tazerling and infurnus slugs spun around and danced on the coffee table. The stereo was loud but not loud enough to hurt their eardrums.

"Hey Burpy," Eli called over the tango music. Neither slug responded. "Burpy!"

The fire halted the dance when he heard his name being call. He smiled at Eli then signaled to Banger, who was controlling the stereo, to turn off the music.

"Kord and I are gonna go get a pizza," Eli said, "you want to come with us?"

As Burpy was about to contemplate if he should go or stay here with Joules and record some dance moves on Trixie's camera Joules kissed Burpy on the mouth, using his electric powers to shock Burpy through his mouth to intensify the experience. The electric slug pulled back and Burpy collapsed in his arms, his body limp but with a smile on his face. Kord and Eli chuckled.

"A simple 'no' would have been fine Joules," the said slug shrugged, Burpy started to recover from that shocking kiss, pun intended. "Alright Burpy, mama will be back in a little bit, okay? Be good." Burpy nodded.

"Mama?" Kord questioned as the two went back into the garage to leave on their mechas.

"Well that's what Burpy calls me," Eli replied. "A few years ago Burpy kept leaving sticky notes on my bed saying a bunch of weird things, though he usually puts on note on my forehead saying "Morning Mama,"."

"I didn't know Burpy could write," Kord said to himself, "but why sticky notes?"

"It's an inside joke," Eli said as they rode out of the garage. "I'll tell you later. One thing for sure is I never should have let him watch "Ed, Edd, and Eddy"."

Although the last sentence was muttered to himself, Kord still heard it. Kord didn't know what "Ed, Edd and Eddy" was but decided not to question it any further until later.

**Well I'm glad to get this thing off my back. The plot for this story has been nagging at me for several months now and I'm just happy to get the first chapter up and on my birthday too :D. Anyways, I hope those of you who are lucky, or curious, enough to find this story will like it, at least for the most part. Well, if you like this and you want me to continue please tell me in a review or PM me. It's gonna take some time to write the next chapter but I just wanted to know if there are people who want _me_ to continue with this. If not then I think I'll continue it anyway, because if I don't I'll regret it for the rest of my life...**

**Anyways review please and tell me what you think. And please no cursing or bashing on anything because if you do you will be forced into a room with Annabelle the Raggedy Ann Doll. Have nice night Humans!**


	2. Chapter 2

_In Slugterra at the Drop_

"Ugh! There's nothing to do today." Billy Hooligan whined as he and his two only friends trailed behind him on their mechas. Having enough of riding his robotic beast, he hopped off of it and strode a few paces off to the left in a field that just so happened to be a hundred miles from the Shane hideout. "I wish that_ something _new would happen today."

A crash of debris could be heard from above. Billy looked up and didn't have time to react as a handsome man wearing a tail coat, while carrying a young boy on his back, fell on top of him. Shorty and Glasses hadn't done anything to help their 'leader' at the moment and they winced at the clash between the strange man and Billy Hooligan.

Sebastian's body shook a little from the landing but he brushed it off and plastered a fake but charming smile on his face for the teen he was currently straddling.

"Excuse me sir," the demon butler said in a polite manner, "but have you seen a little coin made of chopper fall anywhere around here?"

Before Billy could answer the penny had fallen on the blonde's forehead. "Owe!" Billy clutched onto his forehead. A bruise would likely form from it later.

"Ah, there it is," Sebastian said cheerfully before picking the coin from the ground pocketed it and stood up. Ciel had gotten off of his butler's back before the man even opened his mouth to the blonde teen.

Ciel looked on in awe at his surroundings. This place was a sight to behold. Ciel thought the scenery was beautiful. The spacious cavern was scattered with overly large mushrooms and from a distance he could see tall trees that obviously didn't need the ultraviolent rays from the sun to grow. And little creatures that looked like science experimentations of mutated slugs here and there. The young Phantomhive Earl felt like he has stepped into a sort of Wonderland. He knew if Elizabeth were here she would never want to go back home.

"Who are you two?" Billy asked incredulously after getting up from the ground, no thanks to Glasses or Shorty who drooled over the butler's physique (_Despite Glasses being a dude!_ Billy had thought to himself.).

"Oh, do pardon my manners," Sabastian said graciously, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to my young master the Earl of Phantomhive Manor…who at the moment seems to be sight-seeing."

Ciel turned around and scoffed. "Don't be preposterous Sebastian! I was merely fascinated by the scenery for a second."

"Sure you were," the butler muttered lowly. "But it is quite a sight to be-,"

"Wait a second," Billy interrupted. "Where di-did you-did you come from that hole up there." Billy pointed up at the Drop.

"Oh," Sebastian looked up at the hole in the roof of the cavern. The crow demon gave Ciel a look saying, 'We can't tell him. These people aren't meant to know.' The pre-teen Phantomhive gave a single nod in acknowledgment.

"If you three would know what's good for you," Ciel said with much authority for a child his age, "you would not tell anyone about that."

"Psh," Billy scoffed, "like _I_ would take orders from a kid."

"Should you spill a word, or even mention, about it," Ciel threatened, "you _will_ regret it."

"Oh yeah? Whose gonna make me?" Billy asked haughtily.

Ciel smirked and turns to Sebastian.

"Sebastian," the young earl called to his butler, "why don't show him what happens when he doesn't keep him mouth shut?"

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian bows and grins maliciously, pulling his glove down his wrist and lets it go so it snaps on his flesh.

_Kord and Eli, after leaving Ricochet Pizza_

Kord and Eli were on their mechas when Kord decides to ask his young leader what he's been wondering.

"So Eli, what was show you saying you shouldn't have let Burpy watch?"

"Oh, it's just a cartoon from my home country about three best friends who have the same first name," Eli explained, "but different nicknames; Ed, Double D and Eddy. For some reason Burpy thinks I sound just like Double D and he feels the need to tease me about it."

Kord snorted. "Double D?" The cave troll laughed.

"Yeah, it's not exactly the ideal name for a kid," chuckled Eli. "But despite being a 12-year-old genius, he doesn't seem to notice how wrong his name is."

"How smart is he," Kord asks.

"Like, insanely smart," Eli said. "He's in the seventh grade and he's doing chemistry and advance algebra. He can make machines of any kind out of cardboard boxes and loose office supplies, or just by the random objects he finds lying around."

Kord whistled. "So, do you sound like, hehe, Double D?"

"No," Eli was quick to say, "well in my opinion that is."

Eli was about to say something else when they heard screaming heading towards their direction. They stopped their mechas.

"Do you hear that?" Eli says.

Kord nods his head. "Yeah, it sounds like a little girl screaming."

Billy, the 'little girl screaming', and his lackeys were riding their mechas at top speed. "Run!" he screams.

"Billy! Wait!" Eli tried to call out to the blonde but he was out of earshot. "Run from what?" Eli looked back in the direction Billy just came from. The Shane could faintly see two figures, one tall one and one little one, from afar.

"Should we check it out and see what's gotten Billy and his lackeys so spooked?" the cave troll asked.

"Yeah, we should," said Eli. "Let's go." The two rode their mechas into the edge of the forest where Eli saw the two figures that just so happened to be heading in their way until they were spotted by the two strangers.

Eli had brought his mecha to a grinding halt when he was close enough to look at their appearances. The slender, tall, fair skinned man looked like a butler wearing a tailcoat. Eli would be lying if he said he didn't find the man attractive, especially those reddish-brown eyes and how the butler's black hair fell to the sides. But what got him the most was the shorter foreigner, a kid, who shared a striking resemblance to Eli, the differences were skin tone, height and the slightly different features in their facial features. Eli got off of his mecha and slowly made his way towards them. "Who…who are you?" Even though Ciel resembled Eli, Sebastian had looked familiar to him somehow.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis ," Ciel introduced themselves instead of Sebastian this time. Sebastian bowed but looked at Eli curiously and pondered on the similarities between the new stranger and his young master.

Eli's eyes widened in shock, he didn't make any motions. Not to move, not to breathe, to blink or even think except for the very few words racing through his head. _Phantomhive…butler…Michaelis…Ciel…._

"Eli," Kord questioned the frozen Shane, "are you okay?"

Eli shook his head. He can gawk and ask questions later. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Eli said unconvincingly. "Are you guys lost? Because I know you're not from around here."

"Oh, we were just 'dropping in'," Sebastian humorously placed parenthesis on 'dropping in'. "And yes, we are not from around here."

"You're from Brittan aren't you," Eli already figured out who they were, he was just acting dumb for the moment.

"Yes, yes we are," Ciel says then narrows his eye suspiciously. "How do you know about that?"

"Because I was born on the Surface," Eli pointed upwards.

Sebastian grins. "You must be the Shane."

Now that startled Eli. He hadn't expected the butler to know anything about that.

"Um, yes," Eli coughed lightly into his hand. A little blush appeared on his cheeks at the sight of the grin.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" Ciel had questioned the demon.

"Any other time I would tell you young master," Sebastian bowed his head apologetically, "but I'm afraid we're in a far too crowed area."

Eli looked at Kord. "I believe we can trust these two." He whispered to the cave troll.

"How can you tell," Kord asked skeptical, "just because they're from the Burning World? Because I have a bad feeling about the tall one."

"Just trust me Kord," Eli put on the pleading puppy dog sheen in his eyes he knew the mechanic could never say no to. "Please?"

The cave troll conceded. "Alright."

Eli looked at Sebastian and Ciel for a moment.

"Kord, I'm gonna have to ride with you," the blunette said.

"What, why," Kord wished he knew what his leader was thinking. _He's going to let some stranger from the Burning World drive his mecha?_

Eli ignored Kord to ask the demon if he could figure out how to ride his mecha.

"I believe so," Sebastian said. He got on Lucky and held his hand out to his master who made no movement to get on too. Sebastian smiled warmly at him, encouraging the Phantomhive to ride with him. What seemed like eternity Ciel finally grabbed Sebastian's hand that helped him up on the robotic animal and snaked his pre-teen arms around his butler's waist.

Eli got on Kord's mecha and wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist so he wouldn't fall off. A light tint of a blush appeared on Kord's face but it wasn't noticeable unless you had the sight of a demon. And Sebastian noticed it well for a nanosec before examining the animalistic vehicle and the controls. The crow demon took a hold of the handles and twisted them back. It sounded like a regular motorcycle when it started, he thought. Sebastian gave the mecha a little test drive by doing a couple of laps from Eli and Kord to a tree and back and circled the couple once, giving them a charming smirk that caused Kord to glower at the butler. The cave troll had a feeling that look was more for Eli and not just his confidence in his fast learning.

"Ok, just follow us," Eli said to Sebastian, "we'll take you to our hideout."

"Eli," Kord said as he rode his mecha ahead of Sebastian, "how do you know that you can trust this guy with-"

"Because I know who they are," Kord's sentence was cut off and Eli said that so low that he almost didn't hear it.

"You do?" Kord questions.

"Yes, but I can't tell you here," Eli said, "I'll have to tell you when we get back home."

Kord gives an exasperated sigh. He was getting kind of tired of the whole, "I'll tell you later" bit. Not that he didn't mind waiting for an answer from Eli, because he always answers him on the current day he asks and not the next, but it just happens _way_ too often.

_At the hideout_

Burpy and Joules were showing Trixie, after she scolded them for using her camera without permission, the video they had made of them dancing the tango. She laughed when the "shocking kiss" showed up. Burpy blushed deeply when he saw it but Joules just smirked at him.

"Well, that was an entertaining way of telling me where Kord and Eli went." Trixie got up and stretched a little. "Man, I'm starving. When do you think they'll be back with that pizza?" The slugs shrugged. Not two seconds after Trixie said that she heard two mechas parking in the garage. "That must be them. I should have said something five minutes ago. I could've had a dinner and a show with that video."

Trixie went out to the garage to greet her friends when she stopped dead in her tracks. All of her attention has been glued to the tall, dark and handsome stranger who was getting off of Eli's mecha. Sebastian looked at Trixie and smiled.

"Why, hello there," he said in his hypnotic British accent that seemed to create a magnetic pull that Trixie tried her best to resist but her feet ignored her brain and stepped over to the butler.

"H-h-hi," the red-head stuttered. "I'm Trixie, Trixie Sting."

"Sebastian Michaelis," the demon introduced himself, "and I suppose that 'Trixie' is short to Beatrice?"

Trixie went completely red in the face. "H-how did you know?" She realized their hands were still connected and quickly pulled it away embarrassed.

"My young master once had a meeting with a woman by the name of Beatrice," Sebastian explained, "and I remember a personal friend of hers called her Trixie at one point."

"Oh," Trixie's face was as red as her hair, "okay."

Ciel rolled his eyes and went to stand next to Eli and Kord.

"Is she always like this in front of men," the pre-teen asked the two.

"Actually no," the human and cave troll said at the same time.

"Can you take dinner inside please, Kord?" Eli asked the mechanic.

"Sure thing, bro," Kord picked up the pizza from the back of his mecha to take it to the kitchen.

"You see ma'am," Sebastian said charmingly in his British accent, "my young master and I are here for…business but we have seemed to be lost."

"Who is you're "young master"," Trixie asked still entranced by Sebastian's appearance.

"He is right here," Sebastian gestured with a white gloved hand that Trixie quickly got fixated in but her attention was brought back to reality when she saw Ciel Phantomhive. "This is Ciel Phantomhive."

Trixie's eyes were wide. Despite the different skin tone, height, the eyepatch, body structure and, obviously, age Ciel looked exactly like Eli. It was scary how similar they had the same eye and hair color the red-head wondered if they were related. Then Trixie remembered her manners and blushed embarrassingly.

"Excuse my manners-er- Mr. Phantomhive," Trixie murmured, "but your-your appearance kind of stunned me for second. You look a lot like our leader, Eli, whose standing next to you."

Quizzical, Ciel turns to Eli and takes in his appearance. The only thing the young Earl saw he had in common with this foreigner is the same eyes and hair, it's even styled the same way. Other than that, Ciel thought it was just a coincidence.

"It is not unusual for two people to have the same eyes and hair," Ciel says.

"Although," Eli said, "there is something you need to know."

"Which is," Ciel's interest was piqued that this future teenager had something to tell him.

"Well…" Eli scratches the back of his head in thought, "it's kind of complicated."

Ciel frowns at that.

"How?" Trixie asks.

"Well, it has to do with the journal I found last week," Eli told Trixie.

"What journal?" Sebastian and Ciel asked at the same time.

Eli steps towards the door, "Come inside and I'll show you…but you won't believe it."

Ciel has a suspicious expression written on his face and looks at Sebastian wondering if it was a trap or not. Sebastian looks back at his contractor with an expression of his own that told the pre-teen that there he sensed no evil intentions from them or the residents. Ciel follows his butler's lead after he knew the place was clear of any threats. Ciel and Sebastian are lead to space where the living room was loosely connected to the dining room and the kitchen. Speaking of the kitchen, Kord was trying to fend off the slugs from getting any pizza before everyone else was ready to eat. Albeit hungry, the slugs were having fun messing with Kord and trying to get to the pizza boxes.

Eli chuckled, "Kord, stop fooling around."

"I'm not the one whose fooling around," Kord defended, "they are!" He pointed at the slugs that had their backs turned to the cave troll and whistled innocently, that is the ones who were able to keep in their giggles.

Eli just shakes his head with a smile on his face. The Shane showed Sebastian and Ciel to the couch, Sebastian was reluctant (too used to always standing up and serving his young master) but Eli insisted. "Just wait right here," he said to them, "while I go get the journal. And Trixie, can you go find Pronto so he doesn't complain that we started lunch without him even though we haven't gotten the table set yet."

"Ok," Trixie tried to look away from Sebastian but all she could do was back up one step at a time.

"Sometime today would be nice," Eli said sarcastically. Trixie just shot him a little glared before going to look for that narcissistic molenoid but not without one last look at Sebastian.

Eli shook his head and ascended up the stairs. Even though Eli had to agree with Trixie that Sebastian is good looking he doesn't go boy crazy like her. Besides, he knew exactly who Sebastian was and therefore is going to keep his guard up just in case.

Sebastian and Ciel were left alone in the living room while Kord is attempting, and succeeding, at setting up the table all the while dodging the energetic slugs.

Ciel looks at Sebastian with question in his eye, "Sebastian, what is going on? I know there's something you know, or figured out, that I don't." The Phantomhive Earl kept his voice low so Kord would hear them.

"Well, besides the skin tone," Sebastian murmured back, "you and Eli do have an uncanny resemblance. I think he might be your descendant."

Ciel was confounded, "Descendant? How would that even be possible? I would have to have gotten married and have children in order to have descendants. Besides, once my goal is accomplished you would have eaten my soul."

"That is true, young master," Sebastian said, "but ancestry goes further than just the people conceived after you. If Lady Elizabeth had conceived a child without you and then that child later conceives a boy or girl who looks remarkably like you than you would be his/her ancestor, thus making them your descendant. Do I make myself clear, young master?"

"Yes, I get it," Ciel nods. "I don't know why I didn't think about it that way."

"You are youthful, young master," Sebastian says. "There is no need to kick yourself for it."

Eli came back down the stairs just as Trixie entered with Pronto in tow. Pronto spots the Sebastian and Ciel sitting on the couch.

"Uh, Eli? Why is there a devilishly attractive man and a little girl with an eyepatch on our couch," the molenoid whispered into Eli's ear.

"Kord and I met them today," Eli said briefly, "they're from the surface and I couldn't let them wander Slugterra alone so I brought them here." The Shane handed Ciel the journal which the Earl examined in his hands. Ciel looked over the brown leather journal in his hands.

"Oh," Pronto said. The molenoid sniffed the air and lets his nose guide him to the pizza Kord was still guarding. "Could that be the sweet, sweet aroma of bread smothered by tomato sauce, covered by mozzarella cheese topped by assorted ingredients and baked to perfection from Ricochet?"

"Nooo," Kord dragged out the lie.

"Lies! Upon lies, upon lies!" Pronto shouted all the while pointed an accusing finger at the cave troll.

"Geez Pronto," Eli said, still on the description the molenoid had done for the pizza, "are you gonna eat some pizza or right it a love letter?"

"A little bit of both," said Pronto.

Eli snorted. "Okay."

As Ciel was examining the journal he notice the Phantomhive seal molded in red wax holding the strings on the book in place, the said string kept the book closed when wrapped around a knob at just beside the edge of the cover. The young Earl's eyes widened to the size of saucers. It was his family's seal…then that must mean- "Sebastian…"

"Yes my lord," the demon butler said, "it looks as though he is indeed a descendant of yours. And he knew the whole time." Sebastian was looking at Eli when he said the last sentence. Eli was looking back at Sebastian. The blunette had his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I knew it the second I saw you two," Eli said.

"Um, knew what Eli?" Trixie asked.

"I'll tell you guys over dinner," Eli says, "and while you're sitting down. Uh, Ciel are-you hungry?"

Ciel shook his head. "Do you have any tea?"

"Yes, you're just lucky I bought some the other day," said Eli, "I'll show you where it is in the kitchen Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed and, more eager than he should be, stood up from his seat following Eli into the kitchen leaving Ciel alone on the couch. After getting jumped on and persuaded by one of her slugs, Trixie breaks her attention off of Sebastian and goes over to Ciel to properly introduce herself to the young boy.

"So…" she felt a little awkward since the mere thought of the similarities between Ciel and Eli hadn't faded from her mind, "My, full, name is Beatrice Sting, but call me Trixie." Trixie held out her hand to Ciel who, out of politeness, shook it gently.

""Sting"?" He questions, "That is kind of an odd name. Well, I suppose my name is odd to you since I am the foreigner here." Trixie had sat down to listen to Ciel talk, "and might I add that you have a magnificent world you live in."

"Hehe, thank you," Trixie thanked him with a smile.

Ciel glanced back at Sebastian and Eli in the kitchen that was only a few yards away from the living room. The two seemed to be having a quiet conversation as Sebastian made tea but he couldn't tell what they were talking about. Body language didn't help Ciel either, Eli stood as still as he could while Sebastian began to boil some water on the stove. Trixie looks in the direction of Ciel's gaze.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Trixie asks Ciel.

"I don't know," Ciel answered honestly, "but I bet it has something to do with Eli and I."

_After Dinner_

Sebastian had ended up making a snack for Ciel when his young master got a little hungry. He made a simple chocolate cake served with strawberries and sprig of mint on top of each slice. After he received his slice, Ciel let the Shane Gang have the rest of the cake for their desert. There wasn't a need to be stingy. If anything, Ciel thought that everybody should know how well of a cook and baker Sebastian was. It was always pleasant to see people's expressions when they witness his butler's talents. Their jaw-drop awes filled him with pride that he had someone like Sebastian. Part of that pride came from the fact that his butler is a demon and none of them knew about it. Except, he suspects that Eli already knows about Sebastian.

Ciel wonders if Eli identifies Sebastian as a demon from that journal he had given him earlier as he took another bite out of his cake. The blue-haired pre-teen watches as the Shane Gang, except for the slugs, that seemed to detest Sebastian (probably sensing his dark aura of his demonic interior), complimented Sebastian for the cake and how great it tasted. The molenoid had burst into tears fell to his knees and bowed at Sebastian's feet before composing himself and continued eating causing a smirk to spread across Ciel's face.

Sebastian bowed to the lot, "Thank you for your compliments," he said with fake but convincing charm, "it means a lot to me." Ciel could have sworn he heard a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"So where do you live up on the Surface," Kord asked.

"I live in London, England," Ciel answers.

"London," Pronto ponders on the name, "it sounds…enchanting!"

"And thousands of miles away from my childhood home," Eli buts in.

Ciel looks at him, quizzical, and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you came here from the Drop, right?"

"If you mean the hole that leads from the sewers to the cavern down here," said Sebastian, "than yes, we did."

"What does that have to do with anything," Ciel asked.

"Because," Eli said, "the drop is in Canada."

Ciel honestly had nothing to say to that. He was shocked to say the least. Yeah, he remembers Sebastian saying they weren't in London. Ciel would have believed if they had been in Lincolnshire or Cheshire but _Canada?_

That was thousands of miles away from his home country. And if they had just traveled through time wouldn't they still be in London, near his mansion?

Ciel went into deep thought as his train of thought continued it's journey through the subject matter at hand when he then realizes a question he hadn't really thought of. What had sent them here?

God wouldn't just send a young teenager bound to a demon by a contract into the future just at random or because he wanted to see what would happen. That isn't like him at all, that Ciel knew, because it would have been completely ridiculous. Even though he didn't know that much about demons and angels, the Phantomhive Earl knew none of them in existence would do something this random and foolish.

"Ciel? Ciel?

Eli had been calling the boy's name for the past couple of moments whose mind seemed to have been somewhere else. Ciel had rested his head in his hand when he was lost in thought but he only snapped out of it when Sebastian gently shook his shoulder.

"Hu-what?" he asks in confusion.

"Eli had just asked you if anything was wrong," Sebastian answered him. "You have been unresponsive for a good minute. Are you feeling alright, young master?" Sebastian finished his sentence by placing his hand on the boy's forehead. A small gesture that Trixie found hot, for the butler's easiness with Ciel, and adorable, for what she viewed as a parental moment, at the same time only to receive a snicker from Pronto. Trixie jabbed him in the ribs.

Ciel waves off Sebastian's hand. "I'm fine, I'm just tired is all."

Sebastian fishes his pocket watched out to look at the time, "It is near your bedtime. And you're without any pajamas to sleep in."

"Then you'll just have to make some," Ciel stated plainly.

The Shane Gang looked at each other than at Ciel and Sebastian.

"How do you suppose he'll do that," Trixie asked.

"And with what material," Eli added.

"I have my ways," Sebastian places his hand over his 'heart', "besides, if I can't make my master a pair of sleepwear then what kind of a butler would I be?"

"A bad one who doesn't know how to sew," Pronto said, earning the molenoid another jab in the ribs by Trixie.

The raven-haired butler turns towards the slugs, that glared machetes at Sebastian while others coward a little, and leans into an arachnet to whisper something in it's ear. The purple spider slugs scrunched it's brows together when Sebastian pulled away. The slug thought for a moment before nodding and motioned to the other few arachnets to follow him.

Eli tilted his head to the side with curiosity. "What did you tell them?" he asked.

Sebastian turns to Eli and smiles politely, "That is none of your business."

Eli frowns at that and looks at Ciel who just continues to eat his cake; the young teenager acted like the butler's allusive behavior was normal and Eli didn't know if he should relax or not. He really doesn't know _who_ Sebastian is, but he does know the _what_.

"Eli, will you calm down," Trixie says from across the table. "Sebastian is probably just using our arachnets to help assist him."

"Sorry," Eli said, "I guess I a little tired too. Oh, and in terms of sleeping. Ciel? I'll let you sleep in my bed during your stay."

Ciel thanked him as he ate his last chocolate icing coated strawberry.

_Before bed_

Ciel was ready for bed after the bath Sebastian had given him to calm his nerves of their eventful evening. On insistence, Sebastian carried his young master to Eli's bedroom and laid Ciel down the freshly changed, crisp white sheets the butler had changed the bed to from the previous ones Eli had been sleeping with.

After drying off Ciel, Sebastian went over to the closet where he pulled out a replica of Ciel's nightgown and starts to put it on his contractor.

"I thought it would be more convenient for you if you slept in something familiar," Sebastian stated, "these garments were made from the silk of the arachnet slugs."

"I figured," Ciel says and sighs in content at the softness of the nightgown and lays down in bed. Sebastian pulls the covers up and over the teenager's small frame. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian questions.

Ciel looks up at his butler with a genuine expression of innocence and gloom that, for a moment, made the Phantomhive Earl look like his own age than he did with his business attitude, "Will we ever go back home, back to our own time?"

Sebastian pauses and thinks for a moment.

"Yes," he finally answers, "I shall make sure of that. We will go back home soon."

Ciel nods and curls up in the sheet, relishing in the soothing silk of his new nightgown.

Sebastian prepares to turn off the light leave the room when Ciel says, "Wait," the demon butler stops in his tracks and turns back to the blunette in bed. "Stay with me, until I fall asleep."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bows and goes to sit on the edge of the bed just beside his young master.

_1:30 a.m._

A groan emitted from Ciel when he awoke in the middle of the night, over-heated and thirsty. Ciel kicked off the blanket in agitation to rid of the warmth he didn't need.

Wiping away the sweat from his forehead, the blue-eyed boy notices the silhouette of cylinder shape on the bedside table. He turns on the light and sees that Sebastian had left him a glass of water. Half of the water was gulped down to quench his thirst in half a second, setting the rest of it down for later. It was only then Ciel had realized the journal Eli had given him was on the bedside table too, which was kind of strange because he doesn't remember putting it there. He guessed Sebastian must have left it when he got him the water.

Ciel rubbed his forehead with the palm of his right hand and then rubbed his eyes. He was tired but he was too hot to go back to sleep.

Sighing, Ciel picks up the journal and opens the cover page.

_Property of Eli Phantomhive. _It said in cursive handwriting.

The blunette raised a brow at this.

Wasn't Eli's last name Shane? Was this was a different Eli considering how aged the pages looked. But…Phantomhive? Did…did that mean that there's another living Phantomhive besides himself?

A sliver of hope coiled inside of his chest as he opens the front cover, but his excitement was short lived when a voice at the back of his mind brought him back to reality. He was a number of years into the future where the author must have died many years ago and this could just as easily be from another Phantomhive family. Phantomhive wasn't a common name but it wasn't uncommon. It is such a big planet afterall. Ciel didn't doubt that there was another family in this world with the same last name as him. But how can a relative of said family look so much like him and have no blood relation to him whatsoever?

Ciel looks at the cover again with the Phantomhive family seal. _His_ family's seal.

The blunette's both detective and more cruel side had him thinking that there is a chance that Eli isn't related to him by blood at all. That Eli can simply be a very distant relative in from Canada whom had simply inherited the hundred-year-old book from other relatives.

These thoughts ran tracks all around the young Earl's mind. He stared at the book for the longest time, deep in thought and trying to think of how to make sense of his confused train of thought that was stuck in an infinity track.

With a sigh, Ciel thought that the only way he would resolve the problem is if he reads the book.

Turning the page, he begins to read the first entry.


End file.
